Kakyoin's Change Of Fate In Time
by khaylittle
Summary: A what if story of if Kakyoin survive the fight with Dio and The WORLD I like Kakyoin and think they under use him in this fight is you hate don't read but if like review.


Kakyoin's Change of Fate

* * *

Kakyoin look at Dio and said.

Kakyoin: Take this Dio a 20 Meter Barrier **Emerald Splash**.

And he shot his attack at Dio who only smirk.

Dio: **The WORLD!**

And like that time was frozen Dio approach Kakyoin and with **The WORLD** punch Kakyoin in the gut luckily Dio hold back thinking that Kakyoin would not get backup and time continue and Kakyoin was sending flying into a water tower he was daze but conscious cough up blood but alive. Kakyoin was shock at what happen at his barrier should have sense him coming and his attack was so fast ever with his stand he look at Dio then Joseph and then the clock tower and slowly piece it together he found out **The WORLD** secret "it could stop time" he fire an **Emerald Splash** at the clock tower. Joseph saw so did Dio, Kakyoin had to stall time for Joseph to get away he call out Hierophant Green and move but to his original spot.

Kakyoin: Dio our fight not over yet!

Dio: Only a small pest would try so hard to I Dio, very well Kakyoin let see you try and beat me Dio.

Kakyoin created another 20 Meter Barrier.

Kakyoin: This time I'll get you Dio because I know your secret.

Dio: Oh? You do so what, it matter not to me Dio because your still stand no chance against me but just to be sure I kill you, this time I will shove my fist through your gut Kakyoin!

Dio jump from where he was, Kakyoin had to time this just right if not he was die for sure this around. When Dio stop time Kakyoin jump from where he was and at the same time fire the 20 meter **Emerald Splash**. When Dio landed on the spot Kakyoin was he was already gone when Dio saw his face he was smirking like he already won to Dio shock the 20 meter **Emerald Splash** was in motion Dio had no time to move or block when time continued he was hit from all side Dio scream out in pain his body badly damage he hit the ground.

Joseph was shock at what he just saw he thought Kakyoin die from Dio attack to his surprise he survive and was able to damage and it even look fatal. But he was confuse at first when he shot the clock tower and how did Dio get so close to Kakyoin so fast he start piece it together that Dio adility work he could Stop Time! He jump from the roof swang across and land on the ground to a public area he hope Dio was injured enough to stay in one place he saw Jotaro and Kakyoin and meet up with them and try to find Dio before he heal from his injuries.

Joseph: Kakyoin your alive that great how you find Jotaro and what was that attack.

Kakyoin: That was 20 Meter Barrier **Emerald Splash** and as for JoJo I found him after I was escape Dio.

Dio appear his body as good as new, glaring at Kakyoin for tricking him. He about to attack when Jotaro get in front of them and rush Dio with **Star Platinum** and attack, Dio block with **The WORLD** and the to clash fist to see who can overpower the other.

Dio/ **The WORLD** : **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!**

Jotaro/ **Star Platinum** : **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

The two continues until Dio froze time and it about to attack Jotaro when **Star Platinum** land a blow on Dio stomach. Dio sent flying to into a jewel store Kakyoin call out **Hierophant Green** and attack with **Emerald Splash** later Dio appears with a woman in hands dead he jump from the spot he was sent the two continuing there clash of fist Kakyoin make it his job protecting Joseph.

Dio: It useless Jotaro one I kill you and then Kakyoin I'll drain you both of your Joestar blood!

Jotaro: Not if I kill you and finish this madness once and for all.

And then Dio kick Jotaro away rush Kakyoin and Joseph, Kakyoin fire off **Emerald Splashes** but Dio block them think he won only to knee in the back to the ground. Jotaro land in front of Dio and try to smash his head Dio block and the jump from building to building Dio froze time and pull a lot of knives and throw all of them at Jotaro when time continue Jotaro deflect all of them but one hit his chest and head he fall to the ground.

Kakyoin: JoJo!

Joseph: Jotaro NOOOOOO!

Dio: You see one can beat I Dio is all useless,useless,useless,useless,useless,useless,useless now time for your end job!

Dio jump off to where Jotaro was and find on ground first he checks his breathing then his heart when he done then use some cop to shot Jotaro to check if he dead to have peace of mind grab a stop sign and about to chop his head off when Polnareff.

Polnareff: Die DIOOOO!

And stab Dio's head with **Silver Chariot** sword but he survive the attack and freeze time and knockback Polnareff he was about to kill Polnareff he Dio though Jotaro move he check and for a lot time he got nothing and when he got close he slam the sign on Jotaro only to be shocked that he block the attack.

Dio:W-WHAAAT!

And the **Star Platinum** fist came in ready to smash Dio head he froze time to move back the attack grazes his skull damaging hs brain as was sent flying. Dio trying away to heal but every turn.

Jotaro: There no place to run Dio it over.

And then Jotaro hit Dio with a barrage of punches

Star Platinum: **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

Dio was sent flying with a hole in his body he hit the ground bleeding out. When the smoke cleared he was heal ed thinks to a passing bystander he was back to full power and both he and Jotaro rush each other clashing with there stand but Dio got the upper hand a land a few punches and kick him all the way to a bridge Kakyoin follows.

Dio: Jotaro this will be my final Time Stop **The WORLD**!

Dio disappears for along time waiting for Dio to return he could hear him counting down the seconds.

Jotaro: Were are you Dio come out I know how to beat know.

Dio reappears with steamroller trying to crush Jotaro.

Dio: It a Steamroller!

Jotaro/ **Star Platinum** : **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

Dio/ **The WORLD** : It useless, **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!**

Jotaro and Dio stands clash attack, Jotaro using **Star Platinum** to keep the staemrooler off him and Dio using **The WORLD** to force the staemroller down until Dio slam his fist on last time flatting Jotaro he time continue Kakyoin was shock he was to late.

Dio: I...did..it you see Jotaro this is _**true**_ power, _**my power**_ the power of **The WORLD** now all have to do is drink Joseph blood and what left of your then kill Kakyoin and Polnareff.

Then everything for Dio slow down to a stop he could move, feel, only think and to his shock Jotaro was behind him.

Jotaro: That right Dio I can stop time for 5 secs.

Jotaro smash Dio legs when time continue he was in agony Kakyoin was relief Jotaro survive and he could Stop Time? Dio was furious he try so hard and Jotaro treated him like a joke. For one last effort to kill Jotaro by splashing blood in Jotaro eyes Kakyoin aim his **Final Emerald Splash** at Dio injuring him greater. Dio use **The WORLD** aim at Jotaro who use **Star Platinum** and clash. It quiet until Dio stand start cracking and breaks he start falling apart screaming.

Dio: W-What i-impossible I am Dio, **I AM DIO**!

His body explodes in piece and like that the evil person ever alive was dead.

Jotaro: There only one reason you were defeat only one **you piss me off**.

After that Jotaro and Kakyoin regroup with Joseph and Polnareff they got to the desert to turn what was left of Dio body to ash.

* * *

 **End**

I hope you like the remake of **Kakyoin's Change Of Fate** I thought I fix this it pretty good I like Kakyoin and the fact he die without doing something to help stop Dio suck they treated like a test dummy for **The WORLD** if you like this review he share some ideas. And thank you for the advice to change this up.


End file.
